Reapers Don't Tell
by DK2005
Summary: Sequel to Searching The Reaper. As usual, a dose of Raito x Ryuuzaki goodness Why? Because I can.


_NOTES: Second attempt at Death Note fics. Totally fuelled up after the reaction I got from the first one (Thanks for those who have read and reviewed my first fic, esp Queen Vegetasei and everyone at RxL Community bows). This is a sequel to Searching the Reaper, second of the planned trilogy. As usual, yaoi, lemon, sorta PWP, R-rated for frequent swearing and explicit biological processes _;_ (USTs rule!) _

_WARNING: expect some random OOCness from Raito, Ryuuzaki and Rem. (Wow, that's a lot of Rs, not to mention Ryuuk!)_

_Searching The Reaper was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind due to the unexpected intensity of responses. It is now a trilogy. RxL fans, I'm now officially your slave! bows_

_Set around chapter 55, after L and his gang spent most of the time examining the Death Note. This happened the night before Raito and the gang parted with Misa._

**REAPERS DON'T TELL**

...zrassh...crank! BANG!

"Agh!" Ryuuzaki pushed so hard into me that I hit the bedhead, and slammed it against the wall. The sheets were dragged all over the bed, and made scratching noises along the way.

"Fuck!" I hissed in the middle of the rhythmic jerks...until...

"Awwhhh...Kiraaaa...awhhh...!" Ryuuzaki screamed as he let his essence exploded inside me, for a second he stopped breathing, eyes tightly shut, gritting his teeth...one of his hand circled tightly around my erection, forcing me to release...

I was unable to control myself. As he collapsed on top of me, I writhed, grabbed the lithe figure on top of me...as I myself sprayed my own seed all over him and me, creating a hot, sticky layer between my stomach and his. I almost made no noise. We laid there panting for a few seconds, until I shifted his head aside from blocking my view...

What the hell!

20:30:00 PM

_RAITO:_

"…do you want to move to the bedroom, Raito-kun?"

I jerked awake as the crisp and all too familiar voice brought me out of my sleep. I jumped to a sitting position on the couch. Shit, how long did I fall asleep? And what the hell was the deal with that bloody dream!

"Ryuuzaki...whoah, how long was I..."

"A bit over an hour. It's OK, Raito-kun, I understand, you, no, we're all tired after today..."

"Which isn't that unusual anyway…"

"Or would you rather move to Misa-san's room for tonight?"

I gave him a bored look.

He shuffled towards the couch opposite me, and sat down, pulling his legs to his chest, then produced a huge packet of Pocky sticks out of nowhere. His fingers playing with Pocky sticks before shoving them into his mouth...5 sticks at a time.

Does this little shit ever stop eating? Gross.

"Yeah, well...maybe later" I ran my hands across my face and let out a yawn. Again my eyes caught him watching me while munching on those chocolate sticks...so intently...

"_Awwhhh...Kiraaaa...awhhh...!"_

Dammit. With that look I couldn't help thinking that he could actually _hear_ my subconscious cringe. "Something wrong, Raito-kun?"

"No, no...I was just wondering..."I paused for a second, searching for a topic.

"… what you're thinking about the Reaper, after talking to it for a bit today."

He didn't answer straight away. Instead, he walked off to the dining table, fetched a mug of piping hot beverage, and went back to where he was.

"Coffee?" He pointed his mug towards me. I shook my head.

What was that little ugly head of him thinking at the moment, I wonder? Was he even watching me when I was asleep? Gross. I shivered as I imagined the possibility of his dark penetrating eyes being able to look into my head, while I was sleeping, while I was...

Fuck it. I stood up, and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Seeing my own reflection in the sink mirror staring back at me reminded me of how much having sex with Ryuuzaki would come and haunt me. But either way, by fucking him, I helped him proved his own hypotheses. I had nothing to do with the note and its powers, since he didn't see the Reaper when I was...inside him.

As if that was enough for him to get off my back.

So what would little desperate sugar-addict whore be thinking right now that he couldn't get that much out of Rem? I already calculated that he would manage to work out as far as the Reaper's eyes theory. But at the moment, it wasn't that much help. Soon enough, he's going to find out about _that. _No, I bet he already did.I was just wondering why he hasn't brought it up until now.

Wait. I knew what. Soon enough, it'll come up.

He was simply waiting for the convenient moment where there just the two of us.

I opened the bathroom door and found Ryuuzaki leaning against the wall beside it. This was it. And the moment started now.

"Raito-kun," he started. "I saw it."

Looking at him puzzled, he was shoving every last crumbs of the Pocky sticks into his mouth and in the middle of munching went, "I know you know what I'm talking about."

I turned and gave him a "please give me a fucking break" look. "So did I. So?" _He spotted the ripped page, and will assume that..._

"If I'm assuming that a piece of the note has the full effect of the note..."

Bingo.

"And you know this how?"

"Raito-kun", he edged closer to me. "If you had that piece..."

Spot on.

I threw an exasperated look, edged closer to him and blared near his ear, "Yeah, up my ass. Wanna get it now?"

Ryuuzaki gave a 'heh' cound at my unfunny comment. I just knew exactly where he was going. Plus he was aware how much he pissed me off.

"Seriously, Raito-kun..."

The next answer he got was a punch on the face. He backed down a bit, and I came up to him, whispering, "So you mean that night wasn't enough? You want me to fuck you again, is that what you're saying, huh?"

I should've won a fucking Oscar.

Then I asked a question which I knew the answer already. "If you were so suspicious, why didn't you point that out earlier today when we were investigating the book?"

Because Rem was there. Because he wanted to wait until we're alone to talk about it.

"Because the Reaper might be up to something. It hasn't been exactly cooperative, so how do I know which side he's on?"

I knew it. And asking that question will make him marvel for a moment, and added to the image of the suspect who's had enough. From the very moment he flicked through the note, I knew he spotted that ripped page straight away, and that he was going to bring it up soon enough. But he wouldn't ask Rem immediately, he'd wait until he has time alone with me...and out of Rem's sight. Because he wanted to discuss it with me first. Because I calculated his suspicions perfectly.

Why am I not surprised if we were going to end up bashing each other to death or fuck each other senseless again?

You're way too predictable now, Ryuuzaki. All that fucking must have gone straight to your head.

"Well the Reaper did say that it's not obliged to go for or against anyone, maybe some exceptions to the owner of the Note, I thought you heard..." I started.

Ryuuzaki sat down and rubbed his face. A hint of satisfaction filled the back of my head as I saw a red spot forming on the corner of his lip.

"I did. However, when we first got a hold of the book, and then seconds after that Higuchi died..."

_How do I know that rip was made before or after we grabbed a hold of the book? _I finished his sentence in my head.

"How do we know the rip was there in the first place?"

Sweet!

And next, Ryuuzaki's gonna think that somehow his name was already written in that piece. Although so far it's impossible since no one knew his name, now that he learned the supernatural nature of the whole thing, judging by his way of thinking, he wouldn't overlook any possibilities. And at the moment I believed it's best to assume he suspected his name was already written in the note. How and when, to hell with that.

I just knew exactly how far his mind works.

"Let me give you the surprise of the century: I don't know. And nor do I give a shit. I thought our main priority is now to study the Note in order to locate the other notes, instead of worrying about some piece of paper that hell knows where." I argued.

Ryuuzaki glanced around, and went back to the table with his coffee mug. Clear sign of retreat and a search for safety. The closest comfort he could get. From what's coming soon, very soon.

I knew the more ignorant I acted on the whole thing, the more his worry was going to stand out. The only thing that might trip me off is him being suspicious of me holding the piece of the Note and somehow found out his name and wrote in it. I just had to arrange it in such a way to so that it works to my own advantage.

Idiot. Even if he ripped my large intestines apart now he wouldn't find it. What is he, a moron?

That had been taken care of, though, and we will witness it together as the drama unfolds.

I knew the knowledge of the missing piece of paper was going to bug him.

Yes, be bugged, Ryuuzaki.

Be intrigued.

Be worried.

Be _scared._

I'm going to enjoy this.

"You're right, Raito-kun. But…" Ryuuzaki rose from his couch and settled his mug on the table. "One time is one time!"

With that, he waved his leg up and slammed into the side of my head.

20:45:34 PM

_L:_

As my kick registered, Raito was tossed against the wall.

It was such a relief not to be chained to each other again. Plus neither of us needed to worry about being on camera anymore, and Yagami-san and the others should've been way on their break at this hour.

...At least when we're in the middle of something like this. I didn't need to be dragged along with him as he fell, and vice versa. What a difference it was from the last time, when we...

"Something you want to tell me, Raito-kun?" Experience has shown me that pressing him over and over like this can lead to both best and worst results. Although sometimes I'm pretty sure that I deserve a kick up the head myself for my terribly twisted and sometimes cheap shots. I've seen what it did to me too. Most people learn from experience.

I wasn't one of those people. Surprise, surprise.

"Nothing." Raito simply moved to the couch and nursed his head side. "Not tonight, Ryuuzaki, I'm not in the mood," He said calmly, blatant mockery written all over his face.

I gave him a rigid smile and sat opposite him. And again looked into those deep, mysterious eyes. Right, if I were him, what would I have done now? There's something about that note that still bugged me, something about its powers, to enable it to see someone's name and kill them instantly. Something to do with the Reaper, perhaps?

The "deal". What is that goddam deal!

"_Concerning that...I cannot tell anyone other than the person who uses the notebook..."_ The Reaper's words echoed in my mind.

There must be a trick somewhere. Raito shifted opposite me, glaring back at me. And stayed there for the next few minutes. My mind lingered back to the distance.

1. The over-confidence. 2. The sudden change of attitude in prison. 3. Higuchi dead as soon as we grabbed a hold of the Death Note. 4. The Reaper that won't say much. 5. The "deal"...transfer of power...

Then that night. The night that proved my hypotheses. Raito did not have anything to do with it. But then how did the whole Higuchi thing happen? This was all too suspicious. At the moment he looked way too borderline. He was way too innocent yet way too suspicious. Which was exactly what, once again. His evidence, just like his more human side, always emerged at the most convenient of time to prove me wrong.

So far everything worked in his favour. But then that ripped page caught my eye.

Of course.

Time for the second hypothesis. And this might concern my own life.

Raito's bored voice dragged me out of my reverie. "You know, we can, or you, rather, can go on like this, and we'll just keep going in circles. For the millionth time, I do not have the piece of the note, I do not posses the powers of the note, and fuck all with that. I thought our main priority is to intervene with the possible dangers that might happen out there. But obviously, you'd rather worry about some stupid piece of paper which may not mean shit after all."

It may not mean shit to _you_. Was he genuinely unaware of the fact or just pretending to be clueless?

Better start dropping (subtle) hints. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the slightest worried about the possibilities. For all I knew, if he really was innocent, Raito might be worried as well, he just refused to show it.

"Well...I'm not afraid to die." An obvious lie...well, at least parts of it. _Just not now...not yet._

Raito gave me a weird look, but quickly returned to normal. He moved his face slightly closer to me, peering at me intently. "Well, neither am I...Ryuuzaki." An obvious hint from the deliberate accentuation of my name in his sentence.

"Isn't that right, Ryuuzaki?" he continued, a mock dramatisation to my name again. "I mean, seriously, who's more at risk here, between us? No one knows your name, but me? At least half the town know _my_ bloody name...given my reputation."

He was obviously referring to his intellectuality. I damn well knew that at least half of Toudai was familiar with the genius Raito. On top of it, his involvement with the case. The typical Yagami confidence...arrogance. And the sharp look in his eyes said it all, he read into my tactics. He got the clue.

"_I'm gonna make you scream, bitch..."_

Images of the predatory ministrations he inflicted upon me that night crept into my mind again...and made my insides slightly churned. Back then I was so excited, I didn't give a damn how he fucked me, mentally or physically. He must've enjoyed it so, although I wouldn't blame him. Months of suspicions and confinement would've been enough to turn anyone beastly. It felt like I was so close to him, so close to finding out something...but in the end, I found nothing.

He wasn't Kira.

Until I saw that ripped page. Something about that page really, really, bothered me. Something about the way the rip was made, very neatly done like a perfectly carried out plan. And someone, either Raito or the Reaper, knows something.

Or maybe, I _wanted_ him to know something.

"In the end, it probably wouldn't matter, Raito-kun." I stated matter-of-factly.

"What? That I'm innocent?" He drew in a frustrated sigh. "Well then, if you still want to think that I'm Kira, that's your problem, not mine. I've got better things to do with my time. "

"No, I meant, it wouldn't matter once I was dead."

20:52:01 PM

_RAITO:_

Spot on. Yet again!

I knew that as soon as Ryuuzaki caught a glimpse of that torn page he'd suspect something as far as that. First, I figured he'd think that one piece of the Death Note contains the full effect of the note. Second, he might have had suspicions (and hopefully, _worries_) that his real name might have been written there...somehow. Right now I just followed his way of thinking, see how that twisted head of his works. And if I'm not mistaken, at the moment his brain cells were trying to work out some kind of connection between the Note, the Reaper, its owner and its powers.

No, I must be correct. I can't _possibly_ be mistaken. Even if he did work out something, it would be wrong.

So right now I just go with the flow and give Misa a run for her money. Heh, watch this!

"What the hell are you on about?"

"If I was going to be killed, then it won't be anytime soon, right? It'd just be way too suspicious."

I shifted in my seat and faked a concerned expression. "And here I thought you didn't mind putting your life on the line for this case?"

"Even I would think that if I were Kira." He insisted on staying on his argument.

I blinked once and gave him a 'don't be stupid, no one even knows your name' look. He got it.

"To be completely honest though, if I were you, I wouldn't want to die in the same room with someone whom I suspected to be Kira."

He gave a little sinister chuckle, and I followed.

"You're funny, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki stated, back to his expressionless face.

Perfect. He was just being dragged deeper and deeper into my scheme.

For now, I shrugged his arguments off, and gave him a total 'oh I'm so tired I don't wanna deal with your bullshit anymore' attitude. Which was getting to his nerves.

You're smart, Ryuuzaki. But then being too smart may backfire on you. My heart smiled excitedly. Now I just needed to wait until some kind of an explosion happened. Sooner or later he was gonna say something that pisses me off. I couldn't wait for that to happen.

First, he was going to start nudging some ideas out of me by talking about the Reaper. I looked at my watch, and decided to take it easy. Throwing my next bait, I went, "You know what Ryuuzaki, I don't think I'll bother going home tonight, you wouldn't mind if I stay the night, do you?" I asked as I stepped towards the bedroom.

"No, I don't mind."

Silence for a few minutes. Anytime now.

"Raito-kun."

"Yeah?"

"The Reaper wouldn't disclose that much unless to the person who actually uses the note, would it?"

This was getting ridiculous. Being right all the time was starting to bore me to death.

"I remembered it said that, yeah. Why?" I kept walking for a few seconds and then suddenly turned around in a dramatic jerk.

"You're not seriously thinking about that, are you!" He didn't answer. I blared my stare at him, and he kept looking at me, innocent and unfazed, as if this wasn't anything serious.

"Ryuuzaki, are you completely fucked in the head!"I repeated.

"Well...there's only one way to make a person the owner of the note, right?"

He was oh-so-obviously trying to fish something out of the situation, taunting to no end. But actually using the Note? He just wouldn't do it. Seriously. To think that I'd even fall for that, what pathetic acting. Once again I smiled in the back of my head, as my eyes stayed fixed on his face. "Even I didn't think you'd stoop so low," I hissed loudly under my breath.

"What makes you so sure that I'd write your name down, Raito-kun?" he asked again with pathetic innocence.

"Well, you've been thinking that I am Kira for hell knows how long, I wouldn't be surprised if you're gonna kill me."

"Raito-kun, I wouldn't be so stupid thinking that the real Kira would just openly advertised his real name to the public."

"So what are you on about, Ryuuzaki!"

"You know something...you just, _know_ something."

_Me or the Reaper, _I continued in my head. I swear if not given the situation, I would've grinned like an idiot since fuck knows when.

"And that's enough to execute me, is it?" I stood up and walked towards him. "'Justice will prevail', huh? So that's nothing more than just one of your many bullshit."

"Sometimes we are forced to explore all possibilities."

Yeah, like planting those goddam cameras in my room.

"That's fucked-up, Ryuuzaki. You hear me! Fucked up!"

"I'm not doing this because I want to you know."

How did I know he was going to say that line again? This was starting to become hilarious.

Ryuuzaki successfully dragged me in to his bait. I let it happened. Because if I didn't it'd look even more suspicious. I knew how his twisted head works well. Too well, in fact.

The climax was waiting to be snagged.

21:02:45 PM

_L:_

"What's wrong with you!" Raito towered over me, face frowning and glaring at me, just like how he usually did. Whether he was faking it or not was beyond me. However, it wasn't the top of my priority. All I could do was push as far as I could go and hope something was forced out of it.

What's on his mind? If he was faking, what was he planning? If he was for real, how far will your anger take you this time?

What are you going to do now, Yagami Raito?

"I wasn't specifically thinking on executing you, you know..." I started.

"Then who?"

"Who do you think?"

He fell silent straight away. Thinking of a smart comeback? Or simply out of words due to frustration?

"You know what, I'm not putting up anymore with your shit. I'm just not!"

Here it comes.

"Alright then, so why don't you just go home?"

"I thought you said it was OK if I stayed."

"I was merely stating your other options."

"Do _you_ have a problem with me staying?" I swear I could hear him saying, 'I thought being with me, or _chained_ to me, even, excited you more than anything.' in his head. Which wasn't that far from the truth.

"I never said that, Raito-kun."

"Fine. Good. Perfect. I'm staying. I'm just not gonna give a shit about you, that's all."

He was _so_ not gonna go home. Since...

"I told you I wasn't gonna use the note on you, Raito-kun."

That shut him up for a while. But I felt his glare burning at me from the side of the room. Alright, what shit have I gotten myself into now?

To my surprise, Raito charged out of the room, and then I realised he was heading towards where I stored the Death Note. I jumped up to follow him, but before I started walking away, he reappeared in the living room carrying the book.

He crashed beside me and pushed me down on the couch, pressing the note to my chest. "Raito-kun..."

"Just fucking do it then!" he yelled, and moved the note, still in his hands, towards my forehead. I cowered reflexively. "Come on Ryuuzaki, just do it already! Write my name in there now!" He then let go as I swayed to the side, and let the note dropped to the floor. I stared at it for a while as he let go of me.

"Go on, write my fucking name!"

"Raito-kun..."

"Or do I need to show you how to write the kanji! Not so smart now, are you, huh!"

"Raito-k..."

"Don't fucking Raito-kun me!"

Sometimes I didn't know when to shut up. But this time I just knew.

He was that normal human being again...a far cry from his usual calm and collected image of Yagami Raito the genius son of a Police Chief who's helping out with the Kira case. I'd be lying if I said I never pictured Kira as someone like him. The picture of an urban legend...only it was true.

Maybe in some weird and twisted way, I wanted him to be Kira. And he could easily use that against me as a form of denial, having been incompetent and taking an awful long time to detect the real Kira.

Although he had proved himself right that night when we...something was still intriguing me. New potential evidence kept appearing. Like that ripped page. What could be next?

"Why don't you just go and ask the Reaper about it?"

I knew he was going to mention that. But I wanted to keep this from the Reaper first, and see if I could come up with anything. Asking the Reaper would be my last resort. Right now I'd just assume that the Reaper and Raito both knew something, and if they did, it would probably be to their advantage by mentioning this to the Reaper first. What were they hiding?

But so far all I got was an upset Raito, wondering why I wouldn't get off his back. If he was genuinely annoyed about it, then it was a natural reaction. But little stubborn me just wouldn't ignore the slightest hunch. What if he was faking it? Maybe I was being way too anal, but that was hardly on my list of concerns.

"I will, Raito-kun...eventually." That was the best I could do.

"I don't fucking get you. There's one simple way in satisfying your curiosity, your suspicions, but you'd rather go around the way, anything to keep that suspicion on me! What the fuck is your problem with me!" He pressed on.

And I did the same. "It wouldn't matter so much now...my time is coming, isn't it?"

He turned to me with utter annoyance in his face.

"How much time do I have left, Raito-kun? How long did you put? A week? A month?"

This time he climbed up after picking up the note, grabbed me by the collar and pressed me down on the couch, his knees on either sides of my waist. "Didn't I tell you to fucking do it already! Go on, write my name on it, so we get fucked and die, together!"

I looked to the side and half-closed my eyes. He followed my gaze.

"Go on then, if you're so convinced that I wrote your name in that piece of paper, write my name in the book, makes two of us, so we're even!"

I didn't answer.

21:23:59 PM

_RAITO:_

Ryuuzaki was either acting like he was avoiding my eyes, or was simply taunting me. Either way, I didn't care. At the moment I was really enjoying my own act, even better, I got to do this to him. I was just hoping he would taunt me some more so I could accumulate my reasons to bash him up even more. And maybe even...

"_Awh…awh…awhhh….Kira!"_

His helpless screams as I violated him repeatedly echoed in my head, dragging parts of myself back to that night.

Shit. Thinking about it actually made me _hard_.

Ryuuzaki was beneath me, sitting and pressed on the couch, while I kneeled on top, my hands grabbing him by the collar, his body locked in between my legs.

I shrugged the thought off for a moment. No, it wasn't Ryuuzaki who turned me on this much. It was the thought of bashing him, violating him..._fucking_ him! I was excited tonight just like that night, but it was so full-on…so easy, it was almost hilarious. I swear if I wasn't in the middle of a performance, I would've giggled like a girl.

"Raito-kun..." he mumbled. He was looking down. Shit! Did he see my...?

Apparently his gaze shifted to the note I was holding before, which I didn't realise now caged between my body and Ryuuzaki's. I hated him. I hated him so much I could actually _fuck him to death_. If there is such a thing.

"You like it rough, don't you, Raito-kun?" It was such an obvious deliberate attempt at saying something out-of-place that it wasn't even funny.

I moved my face closer to his and hissed under my breath, "And you like it when I fuck you like that, don't you, you sick little whore?"

Suddenly Ryuuzaki jabbed his knees up and hit me in the groin. "Argh!" My erection died instantly. As I slid off the couch, he caught me by the neck and pushed me down on the table opposite the couch. Now his wide, dark and freakish eyes were staring straight into mine. I squinted a bit, waiting impatiently for the sore between my legs to subside. Damn him.

But at the same time, I was laughing my head off inside. I gritted my teeth to keep it in. I was so right, once again. The thought of his name being written in that godforsaken piece of the note really shit him. And his stupid fucked-up taunting comments were nothing but futile attempts of finding out more from me...since he couldn't get shit from Rem.

He was so pissed off he was taking it out on me. Because I kept proving his hypotheses wrong just when he was so convinced that I was Kira. And pretty soon, desperate situations calls for desperate measures. He'd scream for help. Not from Matsuda, or Aizawa, or my father. Not even from Watari. But from...

"Reaper! Reaper, where are you! Show yourself now!" Ryuuzaki yelled with his annoying croaking voice.

I had to shut my eyes so tight to keep myself from smiling. I won.

A strange vibe overcame the room as Rem appeared swiftly through one of the walls, as if straight from a horror movie set. Her movements were stiff yet careful, her eyes peered at us with a puzzled look. I gave my best 'bugger-all' expression.

"What's the fuss?" she beamed across the room. With one look I gestured them to keep it down. But Ryuuzaki started first, "Reaper, what do you and Raito-kun have up your sleeves?"

"Last time I checked I had no sleeves." I smiled secretly to Rem's lame and out-of-place sense of humour. She's clearly been hanging out with Ryuuk too much.

"Funny." Ryuuzaki shifted across, and looked at both me and Rem from a different angle. "Listen, Reaper," he started. Oh, how I was enjoying this. He must've thought he was so smart, yet all that he was doing right now was utterly useless. Can you say dumbfuck?

"If you were not against anyone or support anyone, even the user of the note..."

"Yes?" Rem and I waited impatiently.

"…assuming that your name was put on by mistake, and you want to avoid your death, is there a way of stopping it from happening?"

Rem sighed for a second. "We Reapers don't care if it was a mistake or not, it's between you humans who are possessing it at the time..." she elaborated with mock patience as if trying to teach a highschooler that 1 + 1 2.

Smart move, Rem. Wasting time and adding necessary nonsense would piss Ryuuzaki off even more. She really knew how to keep me entertained.

"I know, but right now I have reasons to believe that either you or Raito has secretly written my name in the book. Is there any way to cancel it?" Ryuuzaki stayed calm.

Rem drew a sleepy sigh.

'Like I said earlier, concerning the technical stuff, I can only tell the owner, the person who is actually using the note."

That shut him up for a second. Then he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets as his head fell down a bit. Oh yes, here it comes...

"Then I cannot help but suspect either you or Raito to have written my name in the note." _I had no choice but to be prepared for all possibilities_, I finished his sentence in my head.

Rem fell silent for a second, even though her eyes clearly said 'so what'. Any mention of suspicions towards her wouldn't've bothered her the slightest, but any mention of me being in trouble would bug her because it would directly or indirectly lead to Misa.

"Have it your way." She added. Good job, Rem. Keep wasting time.

"If that is the case, I shall start preparing necessary interventions right now," Ryuuzaki started walking towards his computer.

"Can I go now?" the shinigami asked with a bored voice. "Sure. I don't think I'll get anything more from you," Ryuuzaki answered without looking back, with the unmistakable tone of a little kid not able to get his sweets.

I smirked to her secretly. _Anytime now, Rem._

"Fine. But while I feel like it, I might just let you know that there is a way of avoiding the death after having your name written on the note," She grumbled on her way out.

I didn't have that much idea about what was going on in Rem's head but right now I was more interested in Ryuuzaki stopping himself from everything he was doing. "And that is?"

"One, is by conducting a blood tryst with the owner of the note, more importantly the person who wrote your name in it, or killing them altogether. But I don't think you'd be interested in that."

Try it out on me? Heh, unlikely.

21:31:40 PM

_L:_

I turned around, meeting the Reaper's crooked presence.

"And the blood tryst is?"

"The blood tryst is just a symbolised representation of contacting the soul of the owner. Since they wrote the name in the Note, it is equivalent to the owner sealing their victim's soul. The only way to unlock it is to contact the soul of the owner on an astral level." The Reaper answered lazily without looking at me.

"Meaning?"

"You have to connect with the owner, become one body and soul."

I almost couldn't believe what the Reaper just said...but then again, I wasn't as surprised as I thought I'd be. So then, how would you know if...

"During the process, both of you will experience a temporary death-state for exactly 66 seconds. If that person didn't turn out to be the one who wrote your name in the note, then no such thing will happen." As if reading my mind, the Reaper continued.

_What_ did it just say? "Is it ever possible for reapers and humans to...become one?"

The reaper looked at me as if I've just said something completely ridiculous. "Apparently you're not as smart as I thought. I was merely telling you because I had no intention of being suspected by any human being like you. Besides, have you looked in the mirror lately? Even I wouldn't want to become one with...you."

"So it wasn't you?"

"You seriously think us shinigamis are as stupid as you humans? If I were so hell-bent on killing you then why would I bother telling you how to cancel it?"

Its body was already halfway through the wall. "One more question!"

"What?"

"Then how come this wasn't written in the instructions?"

"Because it's considered a taboo amongst us reapers. Not even everyone in the shinigami world knows about this. You see, last time I checked, we shinigamis are all about death, so revival is just something we don't usually talk about."

"Fair enough."

"I'm outtta here." With that, the Reaper disappeared completely through the wall. As I turned around, I saw a stunned Raito, horror and repulsion clear in his face. Of course, if the Reaper didn't do it, it only leaves...

"Rai..."

"Don't you dare Raito-kun me!" he snapped and stepped further away from me.

"I know this is an unfortunate situation, Raito-kun..."

"You wanna bet! God, how many times do I have to fuck you until you get it through your thick skull that, for one, I am not Kira and two, no, I do not want to kill you!" He stopped for a second. "Although given the circumstances right now, I am very close to skin you alive myself!" This time he didn't even bother lowering his voice and let all the dirty secrets revealed out in the open.

"Well, I don't want to die yet, Raito-kun."

"And I don't want to become one with you." He said with mock amelioration.

"Unfortunately there's only one way to find out." I moved slowly towards him.

"Forget it, Ryuuzaki."

One step.

"Stay away from me."

Two steps.

"I'm warning you, Ryuuzaki."

Three steps.

Without prior warning, I jumped on him, pushed him down on the floor as he wiggled violently and struggled to get me off him. He was yelling abuse at me all over the place, at one stage pulling my hair back until I couldn't help but strain.

Part of me felt like I was being made into a joke. But at the moment, if it _really_ was true, I had to prove it for myself. Of course I couldn't help wondering about the extreme nature of the act the Reaper informed me, but this case was never normal from the beginning. And wasn't it me myself who insisted on bedding Raito to prove my own extreme hypothesis that night?

Maybe I was partly angry, and I knew I was taking it out on Raito. But what is a sex act compared to possible death? If it were true, then at the moment I had no choice but to explore every single possibility.

What guarantee did I have that my life was safe and I needn't worry about the piece of the note anyway?

"_You want me to fuck you, fine, I'll fuck you right here, right now, you sonofabitch."_

Again, maybe, because I couldn't figure him out normally, I had to resort to desperate measures. I wanted to search him, to break him... and in some twisted way, to fuck him. Which I bet was what he was dying to do to me too. Although we each had different motivations behind.

The words Raito said that night came back and haunted me...and sickly enough, I was sort of waiting, _wishing_, even, for him to say those words or something similar again.

I felt Raito's hands pushed me up from beneath me. This time it was my turn to make the first move. I piled my whole weight on top of him to pin him down, since he was slightly denser than me.

I suddenly came to a realisation that I have developed a reaction from the whole thing...and I had no idea when it actually started.

"You really are _sick_." Raito hissed beneath me. His eyes were that of a cornered animal, but at the same time eager to do something...

Something just as dense brushed against the entity between my legs.

Raito was just as turned on as I was. For the same reason? Or...

I pressed harder against him just a get a reaction. His eyes widened, and a flush of pink started forming in his face.

Something was wrong. Why did he just look at me like that? I was expecting him to do more...like last time...

Come on, Raito. I can't wait. I...

_Was it the organ in my head or the one between my legs talking? _Not that it was important.

Will I be dead for 66 seconds tonight?

"AWH!" I let out a loud cry as I felt a sudden sharp pain hit my groin. Raito's free hand managed to grab me and...and...

_Finally._

"You like that, bitch?" Raito's low voice made me forget about the ache and without warning, my blood vessels down there felt tightened to no end. I couldn't think of anything to say, nor did I really want to, all I wanted to know was whether he really was...

"Ra-Raito..."an inevitable moan escaped my mouth as Raito's grip tightened even more, before he tugged on my jeans and reached inside...

"You know what, Ryuuzaki, at this point I don't care anymore how many times I have to fuck you just to prove you wrong..." A smile curled up his reddening face. His infuriated glare was the last thing I saw before he suddenly rolled us over until I was beneath him. Again. Raito pressed down hard on me, positioning his blunt hardness in the area between my length and my still sore opening. I could feel my face contorting at its own will, as it got hotter and hotter...my breath was probably burning...but not as intense as the sensation I was having between my legs...

I was still gasping for air...

And it wasn't getting any easier because as soon as Raito's hot mouth locked my air passages at once I had no choice but to forget about breathing altogether...

"_I'm gonna make you scream, bitch..."_

21:53:04 PM

_RAITO:_

Flashes of de ja vu washed over me. Was it from _that_ night? No, it was much, much recent.

"_Awwhhh...Kiraaaa...awhhh...!"_

In that dream, Ryuuzaki was on top, though. This time, he was only so until a few seconds ago. But there was something similar about all three occasions. That night, in the dream, and now.

He wanted me...bad. This sick, twisted, revolting dirt of a creature I couldn't stand wanted me in one way or another. I could see it in his eyes. And I bet all hell that he was enjoying me torturing him...or he would, soon. I loathed him with every single cell in my body. But I wanted to kill him, to break him, to _fuck_ him blind. Like I said before, if I had to do this, but at the same time torture him, humiliate him and proving him wrong, then I didn't mind so much.

Ryuuzaki was writhing beneath me, but passively accepting everything I was doing to him, his eyes shut tightly from time to time, his mouth gasping for breath in mine. With much enjoyment I forced my tongue down his throat, sucking on his lips so hard I could almost feel bloodshed forming. A strong smell and taste of coffee hit my tongue, but I just shut my eyes a bit and tried to ignore it. One of my hand pinned his wrists down on the floor, again I was at an advantage due to my density. To me he was nothing but a bag of bones. Damn sharp bones, though. I've experienced the intensity of his kicks and punches quite a few times. He could damn well use his own bones as a lethal weapon. My knees locked his waist down, and his groin was right between my legs. I pressed down hard and felt him groan into the inside of my mouth.

Bloody hell, I could cum simply by doing this.

My other free hand was still groping him halfway through his jeans. I could feel his member pushing hard against my hand, screaming for more attention.

Keep screaming for a while, stupid little prick. (Pun intended).

"Uughhh..." As I let go for a second to get some air, Ryuuzaki let out a long sigh and I could see his face now completely flushed. His half-closed eyes stared at me, pleading for something but at the same time smiling...

_Stop looking at me like that, you sonofabitch._

I abruptly stopped everything I was doing, hauled him up and dragged one of his wrists to follow me into the room. As usual I wasn't planning on fucking him on the floor. My knees already felt uncomfortable. His staggered steps behind me made sliding noises on the floor.

When we got to the bedroom, I slammed the door shut so the room was almost pitch black...like that time. Only streaks of city lights managed to slip through the door frames. My own aching hardness was demanding for immediate attention.

"Do you mind dying with me for 66 seconds, Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki's sudden whisper broke the heated energy between us. I suddenly felt my blood boiling.

"That's never gonna happen, Ryuuzaki..." I rushed up to him. "Because I did not write your name in the fucking note paper!" As I jumped on him and he collapsed on the floor, I fumbled around and grabbed his shirt impatiently, almost literally ripping it open. I could only made out some silhouettes of him but imagining his strained expression due to my treatment made me even more hot. I was once again possessed, as I groped him all over, fumbling around his bony yet aroused body with both my hands and mouth.

I traced the panes of his chest and stomach, terribly flat, almost hollow even, which I found unusual, knowing the amount of food he stuffed down his mouth. His skin felt paper thin, in the dark it felt like I was touching one of those plastic food-wrapper stretched to the limit, one single layer covering kilograms of organs and tissue liquid. But this was _alive_, as I felt Ryuuzaki's body moving under me in rhythm with his non-rhythmic breathing. At one stage, I felt his belly button and nipped on its lower lips with my teeth briskly. Once again he writhed helplessly under me.

Yes, enjoy it while you can. I knew _I_ was planning to.

Well, if dying for 66 seconds after getting fucked by a suspected Kira wouldn't do it, then I didn't now what would. I could feel him waiting for it to happen. Letting me do whatever I wanted for the sake of getting some from me.

I'll give you some, alright. At the moment I had no choice myself but to enjoy it.

This was fun. I've calculated it perfectly. Neither of us were the type who would collapsed immediately after a single orgasm. And I couldn't wait to violate him once more.

...Creating another Kira didn't convince him.

When I found his mouth, I jabbed my tongue down his throat once again.

...Imprisoning me, chaining me to him didn't convince him.

I swiftly moved my mouth towards his ear and bit on it quite deeply.

...Getting his hands on the Note himself didn't convince him.

I moved lower and found a nipple, bit on it softly then sucked on it hungrily.

...Fucking him once wasn't enough to convince him.

My hands slid harshly under his jeans and instantly strangled his hard, waiting length while my mouth gave his bud one last nip.

Ryuuzaki almost jerked beneath me, his hands grabbing me in the arms and instinctively spreading his legs for me.

Don't even think that we're gonna go there yet. I had something to take care of first.

I stood up, dragged him up with me while my free hand pulled down the zipper on my pants and shoved my underwear along with it. When that was done, I forced Ryuuzaki to kneel in front of me, grabbed him by the hair and coaxed his face with the tip of my erection.

"Suck me, bitch." I said in a low voice. Like a desperate, horny animal, Ryuuzaki did so immediately without protesting. What a whore. However, I couldn't help but moaning in enjoyment as his hot, wet mouth engulfed me at once. I pushed deeper into him and moved his head back and forth. He made a few flicks with his lips, playing around my tip like a little kid would do to their popsicle. Nice one, Ryuuzaki, but right now minor suck-ups like that (pun intended) wouldn't do it to me. I let myself smile secretly and closed my eyes, trying to enjoy what I could get this time. For once he could put his mouth to better use rather than gobbling down all those sweets.

He'd _believe_ anything to test every single of his hypotheses.

He'd _do_ anything to double check everything, whether he was right or wrong.

He'd even let himself get fucked to fuck up my head. I was just giving him what he wanted. What he needed.

Ryuuzaki's mouth gradually circled tighter around my rock-hard, engorged length. He suckled on it more and more eagerly, sliding me as far out as possible, then as deep inside as possible. His occasional tongue coaxed my tip, licking off every single drop of natural lubricant I produced. He kept the pace constant, not speeding up neither slowing down. As his sucking became more and more intense, I couldn't stay standing up anymore, and dropped myself on the bedside. Ryuuzaki followed me by guiding his mouth with his hands, fumbling in the dark. This time he held me firmly with two hands, one gripping the base tight, the other lightly fingering my scrotum. His mouth still conquered the middle and tip area. I really had to struggle to keep quiet. I held myself up with one elbow while the other once again lingered around Ryuzaki's head, grabbing handfuls of hair, pushing it deeper between my legs...not giving him a chance to breathe.

For a moment, I zoned out and just enjoyed Ryuuzaki giving me head. I once thought that Misa would be the first person to give me a blowjob, but apparently my sex life had other plans. But...

Damn it, I had to admit he was pretty good! I felt like he was worshipping me down there.

At the moment, there was no L, no Ryuuzaki, no Kira case, no Death Note, no shinigamis, whatever. Just me and some guy giving me head in the dark. And he was damn good at it too. I sighed in ecstasy, as I felt boiling blood going nuts between my legs. Anytime now.

So far everything was going right for me...and wrong for him. And look who's going down on who now? I couldn't've asked for a better bonus.

"Urrghhh..."I couldn't hold my groan as I threw my head back and my hips moved by its own volition. I felt myself bucking up, grinding faster and faster, my tip reaching into every corner of his mouth, so warm, so wet, and slippery, yet tight...a delightful combination...

As if he could read my mind, Ryuuzaki sucked harder, moved his hands in rhythm, sliding against my erection faster and faster...out into the cold air, only to be greeted by his hot mouth again. I could feel myself getting helplessly wet, and drips of lubricants mixed with pre-cum pouring around Ryuuzaki's lips. At one stage I could've gagged him but he seemed unfazed, and kept sucking me...I felt like I was gonna burst.

"Uhhh...ow...nn...nnn..." I gritted my teeth to stop myself from screaming. I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction.

And finally without warning, I exploded in his mouth, abruptly and violently. I heard Ryuuzaki gagging faintly, failing to contain all of my seeds in his mouth, but I couldn't care less. Even though he was gagged, Ryuuzaki still struggled to blow me, forcing out every single drop of my protein...which made my climax even more intense. I came so hard and longer than before, my whole body shaken with unspeakable orgasm. My elbows betrayed me and I fell flat on the bed, legs still dangling beside the bed and Ryuuzaki still in between them.

But strangely enough, not long after Ryuzaki's hands and mouth let go of me, I sensed myself slowly becoming hard again. The thought of him kneeling between my legs, half-naked, servicing me couldn't stop turning me on.

"Did you like that, Raito-kun...?"

Shut up. I haven't even started fucking you yet.

22:25:59 PM

_L:_

I haven't even finished steadying my breath yet when Raito suddenly got off the bed, dragged me up on the bed and forced my jeans out of my legs.

There was nothing sweet about Raito's seeds. It was thick and milky but bitter, like acid but non-corrosive.

_Finally._ I thought he forgot about it. I was so hard I thought I was going to die. Plus I was so turned on I forgot that my opening hasn't completely healed yet. But it was too late to care. Besides, if I was going to die for 66 seconds, I probably won't feel that much once I came back to life anyway.

But what bothered me was actually, did I really believe what the Reaper said or was I just looking for an excuse for Raito to fuck me? Because I couldn't figure him out, it made me frustrated...down to the most carnal level.

By the time I finished thinking, I was completely naked and sprawled out beneath Raito, stains of his white protein still stuck around my lips. I could make out his silhouette kneeling on top of me, positioning himself to straddle me. He was still fully clothed, apart from his pulled-down trousers. Without warning, he lifted my legs apart and coaxed my hardness with his tip.

_Oh, yess..._

He was already hard again, and still wet from his own cum and my saliva. At least now he was slightly lubricated when he entered me.

" Ahh!"

Just when I was envisioning it, Raito held my hips hard and stabbed into me. Unaware and unprepared, my right leg hit the end of the bed, almost kicking him slightly. I winced and gritted my teeth hard, holding on to the sheets, as he started grinding into me, not giving me time to prepare myself to open up for him. It was incredibly painful but incredibly delicious, him sliding in and out of me...that, and added with my engorged length, demanding extra attention.

As I moved one hand towards it to pleasure myself, I couldn't help shifting away abit on the bed due to Raito's violent and ignorant thrusts. Oh, the dilemma. I needed to touch myself, but if I did I could hardly hold myself still.

"AOWWW!"

Suddenly Raito pulled out for a second, I could faintly hear his ragged breath...yet just as I was getting distracted, his grip on my hips tightened again and he jabbed himself into me with full force, and I couldn't help but scream. It was terribly painful, more than I could remember from that night...but at the same time, I wasn't intending to tell him to stop.

The sweet burning between my legs and in my backside nearly did me in. Raito pushed harder and harder into me, reaching in as far as possible, stirring my insides all over the place...

I reached up and held on to his slender hips, scrunching his sweat-soaked shirt around the waist...he was slightly more muscular than me however I could still feel traces of his pubic bones...

Moving in brisk rhythm, impaling me so deep as if trying to penetrate every layer of me.

"_I'm gonna fuck your brains out, bitch..." _

I could envision the glare in his eyes, as if saying those words right into my face...but...

There was something strangely good about the way he used me...abused me...

There was something strangely enjoyable about the way he was fucking me...violating me...treating me low, so low...

But...

Raito, ohhh...don't stop! Just...don't stop!

Suddenly I sensed a finger crawling up my face...Raito's fingers...then his whole hand trailing up my neck, covering my face.

As he moved in rhythm inside me, he ran his finger along my lips, spreading the stains of his remaining protein evenly around it...then forced his finger into my mouth and I sucked on it hungrily. Once again I could taste traces of his juices...

I tried to reach down once again to nurse my aching erection, which was now engorged to the point of trembling, weeping clear lubricants and pre-cum along the sides.

I never wanted it to end.

I wanted to cum so badly...yet...

Was this it? Was I almost there? The 66 seconds of truth?

"Nnnn...mmmhhh!" Raito's stifled moans broke my train of thought.

That was it. I braced myself.

With one last violent thrust, holding his cries of delightful climax, Raito once again hurled his hot seeds into me, not as much as when he sprayed them in my mouth earlier, but enough for me to feel it inside me.

I held my breath and waited for it to happen.

Waited to suddenly drop dead.

Meanwhile, Raito took his gradually softening member out of me...I listened carefully, waiting for his huffing breath to stop...and mine too...

But the next thing I heard was the sound of a sliding zipper, as I heard Raito adjusted his pants in the dark.

...Still I waited.

Raito moved away from me, took the remaining space on the bed beside me and I assumed just fell asleep, couldn't care less.

...Still I waited in silence.

I heard Raito's relaxed breath beside me...and my own.

...Nothing happened.

None of us died.

Then something quickly caught my attention.

I haven't even climaxed yet.

Of course.

Why would Raito give a stuff about _my_ needs?

Now all there was was my hurting backside.

And I had a throbbing, weeping hard-on still screaming for attention.

Shit.

01:51:06 AM

_RAITO:_

My eyelids fluttered open, and found nothing but almost pitch black. The smell of raw protein still lingered in the air but quickly disappeared.

I didn't dream about having sex with Ryuuzaki like I did when I fell asleep on the couch earlier tonight. But...

...Well, I haven't slept for that long yet. I turned around and made out Ryuuzaki's figure sound asleep beside me.

Quickly but silently I shuffled out of bed, and stepped away towards the door. After what happened last time, I'd better piss off before he grabbed a hold of me. And I made it out without a problem.

I slammed the door shut beside me softly, and rushed towards the bathroom, leaning against the door. The ache between my legs was beyond my attention now.

I didn't even need to call her. A few seconds later, Rem's eerie figure slid through the wall and appeared before me. I looked up at her with an inevitable grin.

"I'm assuming your plan was a success?" she started. I nodded in agreement.

"Perfect." I hissed, holding back a chuckle. "Great job, Rem. All that bullshit about the 66 seconds of little death was so convincing."

"I imagined you have calculated this from the very beginning."

"It was a safety precaution. Knowing how anal he is, I already predicted Ryuuzaki wouldn't shut up about it once he saw that ripped page...and of course, I'd be the first person he'd pester about it."

"I figured."

I added, "Even Ryuuku didn't know about it." _At this stage, you were far more useful than him._

Rem shifted a bit and let out a sigh. I knew that there's nothing in her head except Misa. And it was a huge advantage. I couldn't wait for the drama to unfold. Soon, very soon...

"Ryuuzaki will definitely bug you about it tomorrow. And you know what to say."

"Got it."

"Good."

"As you know, Reapers don't usually tell..."

"Well, this was part of the plan." I said faintly.

_For your beloved Misa._

"I know."

Rem disappeared through the thin walls once again.

I turned around at looked at my pale reflection in the mirror.

Reapers don't tell, eh? But just look at what nonsense a lovesick one can be made to blabber.

_Superb. _

I glanced at the direction of the bedroom.

Did he dream about it? About the whole thing? Did he get off from it, even in his sleep?

Keep wondering, Ryuuzaki. Keep questioning...while you still can.

Bring it on.

In the meantime, I'll make sure you keep getting it wrong anyway.

Heh. Don't worry.

_I'll make you comfortable soon. _

But until then, I'll enjoy fucking you blind in the process.

02:02:02 AM

OWARI _of second sequel_


End file.
